frosgorefandomcom-20200214-history
New Player Information
(This page is a work in progress) Welcome to the Frosgore Role Play group. This group role plays the running and political activities of a fictional nation on a fictional archipelago in the Atlantic Ocean. We pass laws, hold elections and deal with crisis events. We use Facebook polls to determine how the public votes towards various parties or for presidents. We use separate group chats and Facebook groups to represent joining political parties or being elected to Parliament. If you are a player from another RP group please check through the rules that the admins of both groups have agreed to so we can help keep the canon and ensure fair play in our shared world which is here. As a general rule of thumb, all statements/comments made on the Facebook page are assumed to have been made by the player under their RP persona. To mark your comment as out of character, please start your post or comment with OOC to make it clear that it's not to be taken as part of the RP. OOC rules are easily summed up by saying treat others as you would have others treat you. In-game/in-character rules or laws that affect player's RP are generally assumed to match the laws of most real life nations. In order to avoid confusion, here is a small list of some of the rules that a player encounter: Treason - Having your character act in a way that violates the constitution, the democratic system or is generally perceived as a damaging to the sovereignty or citizens of Frosgore is illegal as per the commonly accepted definition of treason. Non-natives running for political office - The Frosgore group interacts and has players from other groups. It is assumed that when players are in the Frosgore RP their persona is either a native of Frosgore or is acting as a guest or ambassador from another RP group or nation. Currently the law is that only natives of Frosgore can apply to run for office. Game Mechanics: These are some of the mechanics and terms we use. Player Run Business Rules Voice of the People '''Player Roles: '''These are the current roles available to play as: Politician: Join a political party or make your own. Come up with a manifesto and political aims. President: Become elected as President to veto laws you disagree with or lead the nation in times of crisis. Ambassador: Play as an ambassador to or from another nation in the Archipelago. Supreme Judge: Lead trials, settle disputes or overturn unconstitutional legislation. Journalist: Create your own publications to present the events of the RP for everyone to read. Maybe add a political bias or spin? Business owner: We developed a game model to allow players to RP owning their own businesses. You are pretty free to come up with your own company and we can work with you to represent it in our system. You can interact with other businesses to get better deals or bid for government contracts! Category:Rules